We plan to continue our studies of patients with various forms of cancer utilizing the protocols of Cancer and Leukemia Group B. We will be developing a multidisciplinary group of investigators so that a more effective investigative approach to early cancer can be effected. We have enlarged our program to include the Ellis Fischel State Cancer Hospital as a member of CALGB. We have been members of this group for seven years and the association has been a very important aspect of the education and training of medical students, house-staff, nurses and social workers.